


how long has it been since you fell in love with a boy like me?

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Louis and Harry began. Harry's theory is soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how long has it been since you fell in love with a boy like me?

No one really knows how long it's been since Louis and Harry have been together. They don’t have a starting date; they’ve just always been _LouisandHarry_. It feels like forever, something you can’t put a timestamp on. But the interviewer is looking for one, so.

 

Did it start when they came out to the public? That’s when they could really behave naturally, when they were allowed to touch each other every second they could because everyone knows now. It’s okay.

 

Do they count it from when they told the band? Not that they told them, exactly. They just _knew_. Niall says he could tell from their smiles because he's always been so invested in their relationship. Zayn just pulls them into a hug and tells them that he's happy for them so oh, Zayn knows. And Liam. Liam's always known, really.

 

Or do they count it from their first kiss? When Harry threw his arms up in frustration at trying to keep his secret for too long and kissed Louis, only to have Louis kiss back just as hard, wanting this just as much. 

 

But it goes back so much further than that. Back to The X Factor days when they would huddle in a tiny bed on a Sunday night, whispering childhood stories and deep dark secrets, giddy from the weekend’s excitement and so thankful that they have another week, seven more glorious days, to spend with each other because no one knows what will happen when the competition ends. Louis can’t go back to a life without Harry because Harry _is_ his life now. Harry feels the exact same; Louis is everything to him.

 

It doesn’t even begin then.

 

When they get called back onto the stage after that devastating _no_ and get offered the chance to go through as a group Louis is jumping into Harry’s arms before Simon has finished talking, wrapping his legs round Harry’s waist and holding on tight because not only do they have a chance at this they have a chance of doing it _together_ and that makes everything ten times better. Maybe it begins then.

 

There’s another explanation, though. Another attempt to explain this connection they have. This insane, wonderful, magical bond that no one else can understand because it’s special; it’s them, and sometimes it scares Harry because how can he be so perfectly matched to someone, how can he know Louis is so right for him when he’s barely seen the rest of the world. But he knows. Everyone knows how right they are.

 

Harry likes to believe in soul mates. He loves fairy tales and sappy films where everything is timed so that the happy couple end up together, always meant to be. He adores hearing about real life occurrences even more, when people have found and lost love over and over again thinking they’ve found the one and not realising that The One has been standing in front of them all this time, just waiting for them.

 

He’s always wanted his own soul mate, someone he’s bound to for life.

 

He’s almost one hundred percent certain he’s found him.

 

He thinks Louis and Harry have been _LouisandHarry_ since before they met. It’s a scary thought; that he’s been bound to Louis for so long and not even known, yet at the same time known completely. It’s a scary thought, yes. But it’s also the best thought; the one that keeps him going when it gets too much.

 

It starts with a Hi.

 

But does it?


End file.
